1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in display signs, and more particularly, to remotely controlled electronically operable display signs in which a display on a sign may be changed at will from a remote source.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Display signs are used in a wide variety of industries, frequently as promotional and advertising aids. Thus, many retail stores will employ display signs in the front of their stores or elsewhere featuring products which are being sold or otherwise offered by that establishment. Display signs are also frequently used for traffic control by various municipalities and governmental agencies.
Essentially all display signs presently available are static in that they carry a substrate with a message or design thereon and which is to be conveyed, as for example, a paper sheet having information thereon for display and which may be frequently mounted behind a transparent member such as a sheet of glass.
In many cases, the poster or other display sheet may be mounted within a frame having a light source mounted therein. In this case, the front face of the sheet may be lighted from lights located along portions of the periphery of the frame. In some cases, when using a somewhat transparent or translucent sheet, back lighting may also be employed.
The cost of preparing display signs made with paper and paper-board substrates can be quite substantial. Initially, the art work must be prepared often times by hand, although certain computer aids for purposes of preparing the drawing may be available. Nevertheless, preparation of the drawing is labor intensive. Thereafter, multi-color printing is usually required in order to complete the preparation of the paper or paper-board sign or display. These various steps, as indicated, are labor intensive and therefore materially add to the overall costs of preparing a sign or display, particularly when made of a paper or paper-board material.
In addition to the foregoing, there are also costs involved in the shipping or transport of these signs. Generally, they cannot be folded or bent or they would otherwise be unsuitable for use. As a result, special precautions and shipping containers must be provided for transport of the paper or paper-board substrate signs or displays.
There have also been display signs which use a frame and a source of light along with a glass sheet having an image or other information literally formed on the sheet, as for example, by means of glass etching, masking, or the like. However, with this type of display, when it is necessary or desirable to change the display in the sign, it is necessary to prepare a new piece of glass or otherwise a masking on a rear surface thereof having other information presented thereon.
Here again, the cost of preparing an etched glass sheet can be quite substantial. The same also holds true of preparing glass sheets with masks on the rear surface thereof to create a design or display with that sheet. Again, because of the frailty of these sheets, substantial precautions must be taken for the transport or shipment of these sheets.
There is presently no display sign capable of having information changed thereon as quickly as information can be changed on the screen of a computer monitor. Moreover, and independently thereof, there is presently no effective display sign which can be changed from a remote location.